1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of beverage containers. The container includes at least two chambers designed to hold two completely different beverages. The container is attached to a cap which has a split spout adapted for the independent and selective consumption of individual beverages.
2. Prior Art
Bottled beverages and bottled water have become increasingly popular over the past few decades. Our society is also becoming more conscious of a healthy lifestyle where consumers want to drink water and sports drinks and keep the consumption of high calorie sodas and drinks within limits. There is therefore a need to carry and consume water for health reasons as well as sodas for personal enjoyment and taste. Currently, this need is fulfilled by the users having to carry multiple bottles on their person.
Inventions disclosed in the prior art do not provide for a cap attached to the beverage container wherein the cap is adapted to consume beverages selectively or concurrently if the consumer so desires.